Skye Johnson
Daisy "D" '''Chase '''Skyelar Johnson better known as just Skyelar "Skye" Johnson, ''' is an Inhuman/enhanced individual, a genius-level hacker/technological specialist, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Skye was born to Calvin L. Johnson, who was a doctor working in China, and Jiaying, but was taken away when her mother was killed by HYDRA. Growing up an orphan, She then started working for the Rising Tide. Skye was recruited by Coulson as their technology specialist and field agent that because Coulson and Shield know her past and knows/knew that she has powers. She then underwent her Terrigenesis in the process of receiving her powers in which is as the struggle of her life. She was then taught by her lover Lincoln Campbell to undergo her powers.. She is portrayed by Holland O'Brien Early Life Personality Powers and Abilities Powera: Skye's inhuman abilities are as you call unnatural but her powers are based on high frequencies, earth and natural basis. * '''Vibration Manipulation: Skye gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shock waves when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner. she can also absorb vibrations. she is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. The vibrations are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like rupture veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. When focused, her abilities' extend to the point that she can create both force barriers and powerful concussive waves of sheer force. Johnson achieved greater control over her powers and only sometimes loses control of them. She can cause things to explode and take people out with a concussive blast, blast someone into the sea and feet/meters down, send a huge vehicle spiraling down, focus her powers in shattering materials like floors. Johnson is shown to be able create platforms via blast of vibrations or cushions to support her falls or someone else. stop someones breathing and cause someones organs to explode. Johnson has learned with her powers to the point of being able to target her vibrations with pinpoint accuracy, perform basic quasi-telekinetic feats, She can allow her to levitate and guide sensitive substances. Skye has also learned to use her shockwaves to propel herself in the air and cushion her falls, even falls from above high-rise buildings. Johnson's skill with her abilities has grown to the point where she can sense earthquakes before they come and absorb seismic vibrations to decrease an earthquake's force, although this causes a great amount of fatigue, both physical and mental. Skye can release/use vibrations attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Vibration Manipulation is the basis of all her powers Sub powers: * Light Generation/Manipulation: Skye can create, shape and manipulate visible light and generate it at different/various intensities, commonly referred to as just light. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. With Sky she can emit and absorb light packets called photons. She can use her light that she can generate with light attacks in close quarter combat. Skye can generate and manipulate light that is celestial and cosmic such as Lunar and Solar light, light of the Aurora Borealis and Comets, light of the eclipses, there are supernovas and nebula and stellar and many more she can also manipulate and generate colors. Enhanced Senses * Color Manipulation and Generation: Skye can create, shape and manipulate colors, attribute of things as well as colorful light that can reflect, transmit, or emit in so far as this light causes a visual sensation that depends on its wavelengths. colors have certain symbolic connections. Skye can generate different colors and change existing colors, in which she can also manipulate eye colors but also absorb them. Skye can manipulate the saturation/intensity of both visible and non-visible color/s, allowing her to augment/enhance, dilute, fade, remove, and even alter its clarity/quality as well. she can do things such as enhancing the wavelength of color to lethal levels, altering it so appears to be a different color, cause blindness by magnifying the color of the sky, make normal colors invisible or augment normally non-visible colors to visibility, and more.. She can also generate beams of light at different colors also use these colors as attacks and blasts * Electricity Manipulation/Electrokinesis: Skye can create, shape and manipulate electricity and emit, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Crystallization: Skye can transform/crystallize matter and objects, including living beings, into crystal. * Magnetokinesis/ Magnetism Control and Manipulation: Skye can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural (planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetic, etc.), organic (generated by the electric currents of living beings) or artificial (everything creating/using electricity). Skye can affect any matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone) manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things.' ' * Life Force Absorption: Skye can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. only temporarily * Gravity Manipulation: After being infused with a percent of of the Gravitonium mass. Skye gained the power to control gravity. She is able to levitate, throw tables, hold things to the wall high above the ground, choke someone and even accidentally crush someones heas, all without physical contact. the Sky can create, shape and manipulate gravity, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. Skye can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. She can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. * Force field Generation: Skye can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields aren't usually impenetrable and can be removed by energy drain or extreme force. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to create them into any shape. Skye can shield herself and others in one. Abilities: * Master Hacker/Computer Specialist/Tech-savvy: Johnson is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills aree utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Skye is a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. an expert in Cyber Security and Computer Science, Skye is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker. She is able to recover valuable information for S.H.I.E.L.D on people, locations, and other things; she is able to find building schematics . Skye has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks of places like A.R.G.U.S. and S.T.A.R. Labs; however, some computer security such Merlyn Global Group she was unable able to hack into unless she did so from directly in the building. Felicity's skills are considered to be at the highest level as she was widely regarded and respected by Helix who recruited her. * Pick-Pocketing/Theft: One of Skye's' most frequently used skills is her ability to easily and stealthily steal things without anyone being the wiser. she can steal heart monitors, cell phones, keys, drivers drivers license and license plate, frequency jammers, and keys/key-cards to a variety of doors and vehicles throughout the course. * Expert Marksman: Skye's hesitation toward using firearms subsided following her training with Melinda May, as demonstrated by her using the Taser Projectile Launcher against Carl Creel and later as she used a sniper rifle against Donnie Gill. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her close-range combat and tactical training, enabling her to take down several HYDRA operatives with only a pistol. * Master Martial Artist: Skye was taught to fight by her S.O., using moves and skills comparable to May. She is able to have a prolonged fight with a person with much experience. from further training, she is able to disarm and defeat a skilled agent in battle. She displays her impressive skills in conjunction with her marksmanship and tactical training, enabling her to take down several operatives with only a pistol and her combat training on two separate occasions. She is capable of taking people down other than like Melinda May Solo. She was is able to briefly hold her own against people, and with the aid of her power, able to defeat. As a testament of her skills, she is able to have a prolonged battle with Hive, who had the abilities of Grant Ward, combining her skills in martial artist and vibrational powers in close combat. * *